


In sickness and in health

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho had been taking care of Nino who had been down with a flu. But little did he know.. he caught it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, I know.. ._. But how was it? I hope it's fluffy enough. =^^=

  
**Title:** In sickness and in health  
 **Group/pairing:** Arashi/ Sakumiya  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
 **Length:** One-shot  
 **Prompt:** Pillow  
 **Chapter:** 1  
 **Word Count** : 1359 words  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Sho had been taking care of Nino who had been down with a flu. But little did he know.. he caught it too.  
 **Disclaimer:** I only own a LOVE photoset of Sho and the story plot- nothing else XD  


"ACHOO!" Ninomiya Kazunari sneezed for the millionth time that day. Sakurai Sho sighed as he brought over some porridge prepared by Jun, their ever-caring bandmate.

  
"Ne, Nino, sit up. It's time for lunch. Jun-kun prepared some porridge for you," Sho said. Nino sat up slowly, looking blankly at Sho.

  
"You should learn cooking from him, you know," Nino added as Sho opened a thermoflask to pour it out in a bowl for him.

  
"... No thank you. I'm not about to burn down the kitchen while you're sick," Sho said, dashing off to the kitchen to grab another spoon. Nino smiled. That was his Sho- clumsy in the kitchen, but a suave and sophisticated man that he had fallen in love with. Him being absolutely great in bed was another bonus. Sho returned, with a charming smile on his face.

  
"Here we go, ahhh~" Sho cooed as he scooped a spoonful of porridge and held it close to Nino's lips.

  
"No. I have no appetite," Nino said.

  
"Come on. You need your nutrition. You have been starving for like, DAYS. Come now, I'm not about to make love to a whole bunch of skin and bones," Sho prepped helpfully. Nino gave Sho a glare before taking a slow bite at the spoon and the porridge.

  
"... mmm but it does taste really good. As expected of our dear actor from Bambino," Nino complimented.

  
"Here's another one, ahh~" Sho cooed for the second time, moving the spoon closer little by little, making small chugging sounds as he did so. Nino started to laugh.

  
"Is that a train?!" Nino asked.

  
"Yes, it's a cargo train and it's coming around into a tunnel, ah~" Sho replied as the spoon made its way to Nino's mouth. Nino sighed and swallowed more of the delicious porridge.

  
"Mmmm... you should try it," Nino offered. Sho thought for a moment and ate a little of the porridge from the spoon.

  
"Mmmm! It's really good! Gahh, it's a waste if you don't eat it all now, come on!" Sho said, scooping yet another spoonful of porridge and holding it to Nino.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

  
Sho and Nino sneezed at the same time.

  
Sho sighed as he propped up his head on the table, a glass of water beside him and a pack of cold medicine beside him. Nino looked up at him with concern and shuffled slowly over to him.

  
"Are you okay? Sho?" Nino asked.

  
Sho shook his head and rested on the back of the dining chair. "I feel weird," he said, "feverish. My nose won't stop running either."

  
Nino's eyes widened as he rested his hand on Sho's shoulders.

  
"You're having a flu as well, aren't you? I'm guessing you caught it from me," Nino said.

  
"M.. ACHOO! Maybe it's me feeding you yesterday and I tried the porridge with the same spoon.. Darn it, I should have been more careful.." Sho spoke.

  
Nino patted Sho comfortingly on the shoulder. "Well, now that you have taken your medicine, let it do its work and we'll just go to bed," he suggested, dragging a pouting Sho to bed.

  
"ACHOO! Okay," Sho sniffled, grabbing a tissue box with him and blowing his nose into a piece of tissue paper. He then rested his head on the pillow, his nose tickling lightly.

  
"Ahh, but I've rested for so long. I'm bored now," Nino complained.

  
"There's plenty of things we can do in bed," Sho said, winking suggestively at Nino.

  
"Ew, when we're sick?" Nino said, whacking Sho on the head with his pillow.

  
"Hey, my head hurts! Don't hit me with that!" Sho protested and retaliated by hitting Nino with his pillow.

  
The pair started to engage themselves in a pillow fight, hitting each other while reaching for the tissue papers for a short sniffle every now and then.

  
It was not too long until they got bored again and they flicked on the TV, watching the news and drama series that were screening.

  
Nino stared on at the TV screen, absorbed in the drama while Sho had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Nino looked at the sleeping Sho. He probably had been tired from taking care of him for the past few days. And he caught his flu as well. There was not much left to do for the both of them but to take care of themselves and get better. He slipped an arm beneath the covers and wrapped it around Sho, pulling him closer to his body. Giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead, he leaned his head on Sho's and allowed himself to fall asleep to the lull of the onscreen characters.

Hours later, they both awoke at 7 pm to find that they had fallen asleep in bed in the afternoon.

  
"We should eat. Let's eat more of that porridge," Nino suggested. Sho gave a loud cough.

  
"I'm fine with that. It's just... we're both sick, so do we use the same cutlery or..?" Sho asked.

  
"Like you said, we're both sick, but I still think we ought to use different cutleries.." Nino said, shuffling off to the kitchen. He returned with two spoons and a big bowl.

  
"So... we'll feed each other now?" Sho asked with a soft chuckle.

  
"Why not? It's sweet. We'll do that choo-choo train into each other's mouths," Nino said.

  
"It's so weird, but okay.." Sho relented and let Nino pour the porridge into the big bowl.

  
Nino then scooped up some porridge. "Here we go. Sho, ah~" Nino cheered, feeding Sho like he would a baby. Sho giggled and scooped some porridge and did the same to Nino. They both pampered each other with food until the bowl of porridge was polished clean.

  
"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

  
The two men sneezed at the same time again. They looked at each other and laughed.

  
"I'm still not feeling well, Sho," Nino grumbled.

Sho smiled and took his hand in his own. "Well, since we are both not feeling well, let's just stay this way- let's stay sick together,"

  
"I don't consider that a sappy, romantic thing to say, Sho," Nino spoke, folding his arms across his chest.

  
"Why not? Remember those sappy wedding vows? 'In sickness and in health'? " Sho questioned, "We shall get sick together and we shall get well together."

  
Nino huffed, his face flushing a little. "What rubbish. It means to take care of each other whether we are sick or not. It's nothing about being sick together and recovering well together," he rebutted.

  
"But my interpretation has a greater sense of solidarity, no?" Sho said, curling an arm to cling on to Nino's arm, pulling him closer.

  
"ACHOO!" Nino sneezed, blowing his nose into the tissue paper.

  
"Fine. It has a sense of solidarity. Now throw this for me," he said, tossing Sho his used tissue paper.

  
"Hey! Ew! I never knew you were so unhygienic, Nino!" Sho gasped, tossing the tissue right back to Nino. Just then, he sneezed and blew his nose into another tissue paper.

  
"Throw this with those too!" Sho ordered and turned away.

  
"Ew! You're unhygienic too! You'll get your germs all over me!" Nino spoke out.

  
"But you are nearest to the dustbin, so surely you can throw!" Sho protested.

  
"But look who needs more rest for being sick for a longer period of time. You do it," Nino said, throwing his used tissue at Sho.

  
The two men bicked playfully back and forth, tossing their tissue papers back and forth.

  
The next day, Jun stepped into the apartment with his spare key, wearing a mask and a pair of surgical gloves. He opened the room door to find a funny but sweet sight- Sho and Nino lying in bed in each other's arms.. their bed and floor littered with used tissue papers.

  
With more goading from Jun to take care of themselves more, they managed to recover from their cold before long. But every night, they cuddle closer and closer together, wanting to spend more time with each other, reliving those moments when they were sick and left to themselves to love each other so openly.

Author note: A little short, I know.. ._. But how was it? I hope it's fluffy enough. =^^=


End file.
